My Heaven, My Dear
by MorganNSnape
Summary: A few things before I begin this tale. I am a 27 year old single father of a child I would give my life for. My ex-girlfriend, and mother of my child, has run away after the war. I can be the father I never had and I am about to show the world my daughter. Oh and one final thing; my name is Severus Snape and I am the Potion Master at Hogwarts.
1. Emerence My Child

**Author Note: I own nothing recognizable in this story. Though the creation of Andi and Emerence are my own. Other than that everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling.**

* * *

A few things before I begin this tale. I am a 27 year old single father of a child I would give my life for. My ex-girlfriend, and mother of my child, has run away after the war. I can be the father I never had and I am about to show the world my daughter. Oh and one final thing; my name is Severus Tobias Snape and I am the Potion Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

A light cry caused my eyes to spring open and I glanced at the clock on the table beside my bed and sighed. It was 4 in the morning only two hours after I had went to bed. Rubbing at my onyx eyes I slid my legs out from under the warm blankets and covers of my bed and rested my feet on the cold stone floor. For a moment I just imagined I had dreamed the first cry that my mind was finally starting to break when a slightly louder and angrier cry sounded through my rooms.

"Oh Emma daddy needed a little bit more sleep honey." I cooed softly as I approached the open door between my room and another. Wobbling against the bars of a crib stood a small pale baby with thick dark hair and light gray eyes- the only thing from her mother- stood crying her face scrunched up as she cried. Moving slowly and a little sluggishly I picked her up, she was light for a seven month old. "Well let's get you something to eat shall we then you can lay in my bed for a bit." I purred in her ear as she pulled lightly on my dark gray T-shirt.

I bounced Emerence softly as we moved to the kitchen. Turning the light on I deposited Emerence in her high chair and dropped some of her baby cereal onto her counter, she would probably just play with them but it gave me time to pull out her bottle. Turning to my cabinet I pulled out a clean bottle and formula and started the motions of making a bottle.

It was hard to believe that in it was only six months ago that I had been doing anything but this. Six months ago I didn't even know I had a daughter. Hell I had only just gotten out of the hospital and was barely able to make it from one side of my rooms to the other without getting tired. I thought I would be coming home and proposing to Andi instead I came home to a note saying she had left and that I had a daughter named Emerence Ciel- who knew Andi had a way with names, and French none the less. But now I would have it no other way. But starting tomorrow my small secret was going to be out. Because tomorrow a new semester was going to start.

Turning around I smiled down at the young girl who looked up and giggled and stretched her chubby little hands out towards me. I grinned and picked her up, even when I was tired beyond imagine seeing Emerence smile and just be herself made me feel better. "How about we take this bottle in bed till _I _have to get up to start the day."

Rubbing Emerence's back I watched as her slowly started to slide shut as she drifted back off to sleep little snores coming from her. I smiled and placed a pillow on the other side of her so that she didn't roll anywhere if I was able to fall back to sleep.

It felt like I had only been asleep a few minutes when I heard a sharp noise and groaned. I was tired but there were things that had to be done. But first thing was to place Emerence in her crib so that I could take a shower and get ready for the day. Slowly I slid my arm under my daughter and brought her to my chest and wrinkled my nose; change of plans change a dirty diaper and then shower.

As I moved towards the changing table I felt Emma stir against me as I carefully placed her down. "Now you sit still and I am going to change your diaper and put you in the outfit grandma bought for you." I muttered, I could tell her was going a little crazy. It was hard not to go a little stir crazy when the one person you are around constantly can't talk. Pulling out a new diaper and some wipes I unbuttoned the black onesie with the large orange lion on the front, a present from Dumbledore, and pulled it carefully off. With a very practice motion I cleaned Emerence and put a new diaper on her.

* * *

Moving to the large dresser I looked around looking for the new outfit that my mother had bought for Emerence. Finding the black and gray striped onesie with the a white skull on the front and the matching white pants I moved back over to the table and quickly dressed her before she begun to grow fussy. After giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head I gently placed her in her crib and tapped her toy wolf so that it would keep her entertained as I went to shower.

"Good morning Severus, ah and My Em." Minerva said as I entered the Great Hall about a half an hour later. Emerence grumbled for a moment until she realized where she was and then she clapped her hands and looked around. "She is growing way to much like you Severus. She is starting to sound like you." Minerva said as she held out her hands to me.

I gratefully handed her over and rubbed at the back of my neck and then my eyes. "I would hate to ask this but can you watch Emerence while I go pick up the last few things I need for my classes. I would take her but I have to go down Knockturn Alley for a few things and I don't think that is a good place for a baby." I asked already knowing the answer I was going to receive. Minerva and Albus were like a second set of grandparents to my daughter and they were always ready to jump at the chance to have her around.

"Oh Severus you know we would love to. Your mother was going to come have tea with me later so you can even take a nap. Because we both know Eileen would love to see her." Minerva added as she smiled as she watched Emerence play with her necklace. "Oh and Albus said that he can watch Em whenever your mother can't make during the day." She added after a moment.

I smiled and looked to Emerence who had gotten bored with the necklace and was holding her hand back towards me. Minerva handed her over and the three of them headed up to the large table. The other teachers all either reached out and ruffled Emma's hair or said hello to her as I passed. As they all started to come back they all started to grow attached to the baby. I quickly glanced down the table to make sure Sylibus wasn't here and plopped into my seat. Since she heard of my break up she has left her own relationship and had begun to pursue me again.

Pulling out a small jar of pureed chicken and spoon I placed them beside me and grabbed a small plate of breakfast for myself. Emerence realizing she was about to eat again happily pounded her tiny hands on the smooth oak table and made a small babbling noise causing Sprout and Poppy to chuckle.

"She sure does like her food? She is a mini you Severus. I remember you at that age always wanting more food and Babbling. I honestly think you talked yourself out as a baby." Poppy commented as I opened the top to the chicken and took a spoonful out and offered it to Emerence who opened her mouth wide and tried to lean towards it. Chuckling I move the spoon closer and watched as she moved her tongue over the food making a face towards me.

I had long learned how to feed myself in between spoonful's of the brown mushy things that smell alone was enough to turn me off. Once I was satisfied that she had enough of the baby food I offered her a bottle that I held with one had as I finished my own food with a gusto. As I started to get up Minerva stood up as well. She had also gotten a routine that she would occasionally follow me down and grab a day bag for Emerence and take her out so I could get things done.

Though I loved my daughter there were sometimes I needed to be able to without a child, let alone a small baby around. Shopping at the Apothecary was one of them, to many things for her to get her hands on and that could possibly hurt her. Besides sometimes a nap couldn't hurt. Both of those things were going to happen today, since tomorrow my secret would be out.

**Note: I know this is a little boring and bounces around a bit. I just needed to introduce the characters. More will come soon I promise. Let's see how our lovely students take to finding out about Severus new charge? I enjoy reviews and it may cause me to update sooner. Thanks for reading.**


	2. A Shopping Trip

**Author Note: I own nothing recognizable in this story. Other than things you don't recognize everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. We finally get to see a bit of Hermione in this chapter. Don't worry we will get to know what has been up since the war with the Trio soon.**

* * *

Stepping out of the flames I brushed my jeans off and glanced around me. The whole street was crowded with current students and their families getting the last things on their list, much like I myself was. I also had to make a short stop at the Leaky Cauldron.

As I wandered down the stone street towards the large white building that held all the money for the wizarding world. Though the streets were filled with so many people no one stayed in my way long. My scowl, though sorely out of use this summer, seemed to be working just as well as it used to. But as I was jostled around I automatically went to cover the spot where Emerence would be if I had brought her with me. By doing that I felt a pang of sadness as I slowly dropped my hand.

I strolled up the smooth marble steps and passed oak doors that reminded me of the ones at Hogwarts. I merely held up a key to one of the goblins and he stepped off of his podium and beckoned me to follow him. The security at Gringotts had returned to the security I remembered as a child and coming here with my mother.

A short and very nauseating ride later I was standing in front of my own vault. Though I had the key to the Prince vault I refused to use it. I wasn't going to spend my mother's money no matter how many times she offered. So turning the key I pulled open the door. Though not as full as some of the vaults there was a good amount of coins in the room. I had my salary automatically placed here as well as any of the money I made off of the potions I had patented. Along one of the walls there were a few Prince Family heirlooms that my mother had gave to me for Emerence once she was older. After brushing my hand over them softly I grabbed a pouchful of Gallons, Sickles and, Knuts. Then went out for the horrible ride back up to the street. Strolling down Knockturn Alley was no longer something that only dark wizards did but even now most people didn't bring their children here. Much like I would never bring Emerence down here. Even now there were a few shady people standing around and I had only just turned off the much brighter Diagon Alley.

"For 34 sickles I can make your dreams come true." A gnarled tooth witch quite a few years old than myself said as she came up and grabbed at my black T-shirt her long fingernails digging into the flesh on my chest for a moment as she tried to pull me closer. This was the kind of people I didn't want around my daughter.

"How about you just take your hands off me while you still have them." I snarled as I narrowed my eyes and pulled out my wand and pressed it against her dirty neck. "Move on."

The woman obviously realizing I was not worth the trouble moved on to await the next unaccompanied male that happened to walk past her. Rolling my eyes I turned into 'Malice Posions' and closed the door behind me. I was here for my own ingredients as it was one of the few places to sell a few of the more volatile ingredients that I used in some of my contract potions.

The Owner of the shop was a hunchbacked older woman who never spoke to anyone, I had started to believe that she was a mute, but instead would gesture to her notepad to show you how much to pay. I dropped the correct amount of coins and added in a few extra sickles, though she never spoke she knew her ingredients and we had a slight bond because of it. With a nod I was out of the building and nearly sprinted to get out of the alleyway. Though I knew quite a few people down there I never felt particularly comfortable being there for any amount of time. Looking down at the simple black banded watch I noticed that I had about an hour before I had to meet the person I had been assigned for my apprentice. Which had been a new thing that Albus had instituted this year.

With a brisk step I started towards Flourish and Blotts to see if they had gotten any new books since my last visit. Stepping in I took a deep breath and for the first time since getting into Diagon alley I felt better about being alone. It is never easy to shop for books with a fussy baby with you. I headed straight for the potion section to see if there were anything new.

After what felt like to little time I left the shop a few books shrunk and placed in my pockets for a bit of light reading when Emerence was asleep. With a bit of a bounce in my step I headed off towards the Leaky Cauldron to meet my apprentice for the year. How bad could it be?

* * *

Upon entering the dark and slightly damp place I felt my stomach twist and then drop. There was no way Albus would never do this. Sitting in the small booth in the back of the restaurant was the curly haired member of the Golden Trio. I almost turned around and left, Granger was engrossed in the menu and hadn't noticed me yet, telling Albus I was refusing to take an apprentice. Shaking my head I let out and sigh and bent over the table causing Granger to glance up in surprise. Her eyes traveled over my face for a moment, my new look obviously confusing her, until her eyes landed on my throat.

"Professor Snape- I didn't know you were teaching still." She said with a start her eyes still moving to glance over me. I knew why of course; since the war I had slowly started changing my appearance. Starting with my lank gross hair and teeth. With a simple haircut and a whitening spell I had greatly changed my looks. My clothing style had also taken a change, though still mostly black I had added in a few other dark colors.

"Miss. Granger if you would stop your staring I would be much obliged. Now I see that you have already gotten a drink may I sit?" I asked softly my voice like silk, finally after much practice I was able to talk like myself again. After Granger nodded I settled my tall and lanky form into the seat across from her and grabbed myself a menu. This was going to be the first meal in a while that I could eat in peace, or as much as I could with Granger here.

"So you are my Mentor. I mean I knew I was going to be apprenticing with the Potion teacher but no one ever mentioned that you came back to the position after the war. " Granger babbled for a moment her menu long forgotten as she stared at me. I only caught glimpses as I stared at my menu.

"Well it took some considering but Hogwarts has always been my home. It tends to draw one back like that. But before you go accepting this job we have to go over a few details. Those not pertaining solely to the job at hand." I muttered as I caught sight of the waitress coming over to take our order. I sat silently as Granger ordered a soup and some sandwich and then I carefully told the staring waitress my own order of food, much more than Granger ordered but I was starving. With a final once over the woman skittered away. I was still not used to the attention I was getting with my new look.

"What kind of things would make me not want to work with one of the best potion Masters in England, sir?" Granger asked obviously her mind was on the job she was offered to even notice the annoying waitress.

"Well as you know An apprentice tends to live in the same quarters as their teacher. So anyone or anything living with said teacher would also live with the apprentice." I said keeping well away from the fact of who I had living with me. Granger sat silent for a moment and though it has only been about ten minutes between us ordering and now the waitress returned with our food. I busied myself with eating so I wouldn't have to meet her eye.

"If you have a pet or a wife or something it is alright as long as I can bring my cat sir. I am not going to cause problems so if I can't I just need notice so I can find a place for crooks." Granger said after she contemplated for a moment. I let out a sigh of relief and glanced up.

"No, no, It is nothing like that. I just I- it may be best that I show you a picture," I said softly as I sat up a bit to pull out my muggle wallet along with the muggle picture of Emerence, I handed it over to her. "This is my Daughter Emerence Ciel Snape, her mother left and I am all that she has." I said unable to keep the warmth coming as I looked over the small picture of her.

Granger smiled and took the picture. "She look a lot like you. But I have a question why would you having a daughter stop me from wanting the job. I find the fact that you are not only working but being a full time dad as well very admirable professor." She said looking up from the picture to meet my gaze with a smile.

I shrugged my shoulders. "For one you now not only have to live with the bat of the Dungeon but now you have to live with his child. She is mostly a quiet baby If that has you concerned." I muttered softly venom coming out as I spat the nickname I had been given out.

Granger didn't say anything just handed me her papers saying that she had accepted the position. "I would love to work with you professor. And I am sure Emerence and I may one day may become friends." She finally said.

After a bit longer of us conversing mostly about potions and all who had come back to Hogwarts now that it was open again we both stood up. I dropped the money for the food and offered my arm out to Granger. We walked in a silence for a moment till we got to the apparition point and I turned towards her for a moment.

"Thank you Gr- Hermione." I said and then before she could answer I turned on my heels and was on my way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author Note: Here you go Chapter Two. I am need of a Beta so anyone willing just say so. But in other things we are starting to delve deeper into our deep dark Snape's life. This marks the last of the boring stuff as starting in the next chapter we move on to school time. Whatever will the kids think of Snapes' daughter. Well you have just have to wait and find out.**


	3. Time for Sharing

**Author Note: I own nothing recognizable in this story. Other than things you don't recognize everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. Well this is still just a little more stuff about them.**

* * *

Landing softly on my feet just outside of the gates that showed not only the edge of the schools but also the apparition limit. Taking a deep breath I glanced up at the school. The old building looked almost like it used to before the war and the destruction that had befallen it. The magic in the building had slowly over the year it had been closed had fixed itself, with a bit of help from some of the teachers. Though it still had a few places that needed to be fixed it was ready to be reopened.

I walked slowly up the beaten path and glanced around. It was moments like this that made me think back to when I was a student. I had loved to be here on the grounds during summer, my mother would come to visit Albus and Minerva and I would wander the grounds. Those times helped me in school when James and his gang would decide I was the perfect target. I shook my head it was time to let old problems go.

Getting up to the school I slid in the doors and nodded hello to the bloody baron as I slipped down towards my rooms. The dungeons had been one of the last places fixed so until recently I hadn't been able to fix up my classroom the way I wanted to. "Kindle, can you come here." I called out as I dropped the supplies I had bought at the apothecary onto my desk The only other thing in the desk were a few cupboards and my own desk. As I was appraising the room a very small house elf popped in next to me, making me jump slightly. "Kindle, can you please see if I can get 8 tables in here before tomorrow as well as the cauldrons from the room next door. You know my normal set up right?" I asked the small timid elf.

"Oh yes. Yes Kindle does. She will get some help and have your room all set up." The small elf said as she bounced from one foot to the other. She was by far the most timid of the elves and occasionally I am sure she was even afraid of her own popping when she would go to and fro.

With the setup of my room done I turned my attention to the store room. I had everything sent down by house elf from what could be salvage from Slughorn's room adding that with the stuff I had been buying over the summer I finally had a storeroom like I kept. I was slightly anal about how to store things, I called myself cautious others called me OCD. The more dangerous ingredients were higher up and the common one I kept on lower shelves. Then I organized them alphabetically.

* * *

I cleaned and stocked my classroom with a final glance over the room I slide easily out of the room the door closing with a small clink behind me. I strolled the little way to my set of rooms and was just about to collapse onto the couch for a nap when I saw a few bags sitting in the middle of my living room.

_Snape,_

_I am sorry that these are probably going to get there before me. I hope that you don't mind Albus said we could send things as soon as we got our assignments. See you tomorrow, I can't wait to meet Emerence. Oh speaking of that there is a small present for both you and her in the black bag._

_ Hermione Granger_

Chuckling I grabbed the bags, the elves had set them right in the middle of my floor where Emerence normally played. She had apologized for three bags, not including the present that had been sitting on my table. But upon picking them up I realized why. They were very heavy, books no doubt knowing her. I carefully carried them to the empty room just down the hall from my own and placed them in front of the three bookcases against one hall.

Once that was done I headed back to my own room and plopped myself into bed and noxed my lights. I was so tired I was asleep almost before my head was on my black cased pillow.

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep but by the time I woke up I felt much more rested, much like I always did when Minerva took Emerence for the day. Slipping out of the bed I slid over to my dresser and pulled out a new pair of jeans and plain gray T-shirt. I had sweated up a storm in my sleep for some reason, maybe something in my dream had caused it.

I slipped my jeans down and tossed them into a basket on the other side of the dresser. Next I pulled my shirt off and tossed it in as well. As I did so I caught a glimpse of myself in my mirror and I turned to face it. All I was in was a pair of black boxer so everything else could be seen. I had begun working out after I was released from the hospital and it was showing, my muscles stood out just enough to give me a sinewy look. On one shoulder you could see the top of a tattoo that covered the whole back of my shoulder. This was the newest piece of artwork I had and it still would twinge at times. Shaking my head I pulled my shirt over my head and yanked my pants up buttoning them as I exited the room.

I walked the quiet hallways towards the dining hall, I had glanced at my clock and realized if I didn't hurry I was going to miss dinner. Stepping in the first thing I noticed was a dark haired woman sitting in my chair Emerence sitting happily in her lap. I grinned as she noticed me and motioned for me to come hug her. So I slipped quietly between the student tables that had miraculously, as always, appeared in one afternoon.

"Mom it is so good to see you. I hope Emerence was good today." I said as I hugged my mother and took Emerence, who once she had saw me had started reaching for me. I nuzzled the top of my daughters head as I pulled one of the new seats over to my mother.

"Oh Severus she is always good. I am just happy I get to spend time with Em and Minerva of course. She mentioned that you all were getting apprentices." My mother said as she raised her glass to her lips her own black eyes warm as they met mine. After all we had been through when I was younger she and I had a very close relationship. Glancing down she silently handed me a bottle. Grinning I took it and offered it to Emerence and she latched on hungrily.

"We are I met with mine today to tell her about Emerence so she wouldn't be surprised tomorrow when she gets here." I growled playfully, both to the amusement of my mother and the other teachers around. The food appeared in front of us and I glanced down slowly smiling. Emerence's head was slowly dropping as she grew sleepier and sleepier.

"Sorry about that Sev she refused to lay down for a nap today." Minerva said as she hastily got up and transfigured a crib which she placed next to me. "Seems like she is going through an only daddy can make me sleep stage." She added as I placed her in the crib watching her for a moment to make sure she remained asleep.

Turning back to the large wooden table I filled a plateful of food for myself. Glancing down I noticing it was filled with soft foods, something left over from my few months of recovery after Nagini's attack. Glancing around me I finally let out a sigh. "So what former students will be gracing our table this year?" I asked softly hoping it wasn't going to be a Golden Trio.

Albus turned to me and chuckled softly. "Don't worry Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will not be here. But Mr. Longbottom is working with Pomona. Mr. Malfoy is working with Minerva and Miss. Weasley has been accept a year early to work with Filius." He said ticking off names I never would understand how he was able to remember so much information without trying.

I nodded and chuckled at the fact that he knew me so well. Granger I could deal with, I always had appreciated her more than the other two- not to mention she did save my life-, at least for long periods of time. Though it seemed as If the apprentices were overwhelmingly Gryffindor I guess it could be worse.

"So I took your cub and you took my snake Minerva?" I asked playfully a grin forming slowly over both of our faces. It was no surprise our top students in our houses would do something of the sort.

"Well your Snake was very excited to be working with me as I assume my cub was happy with you." Minerva said laugh at the nicknames for our houses members. Though I couldn't remember a time these nicknames were around Minerva occasionally joked she could, I still don't know if she was joking or not.

I was still amazed at the connection between the teachers around me. There were many times that I felt a little awkward, being the youngest member- other than the times Lupin was working here- would do that to you. Most of them, save Sylibus, had been my own teachers and mentors when I was a student. But despite that we all worked well together the other teachers lovingly picking on me. Even more so the people around me were my family and I would lay my life down for them and I knew they would do the same for me and my daughter.

We all sat in comfortable silence, this being broken by the occasional noise of one of the teachers asking for something, this was the last time till next summer that we would be able to not only eat in silence but without worry for students. Not to mention this time tomorrow four new people would be sat amongst us. Tomorrow the journey begins, and as I looked behind me Emerence made a small sigh as she cuddled deeper into the blankets around her, tomorrow was the day she would become known. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

"Emma daddy really needs to start getting ready for his new apprentice to get here." I muttered softly the next afternoon. I was currently settled into my armchair as Emerence used my knees to help herself stand up her big eyes staring me down. She had been dropping to her butt and pulling herself up for almost an hour since her nap. Every time I would try to stand up her clear eyes would start to fill with tears.

Finally I decided it had to be done. It was almost 3 and that was when Granger was supposed to arrive and I was still dressed in just the black night pants I had pulled on groggily at about three in the morning. I felt slightly nervous having her come. But I assume that is just from the fact she would be the first new person to meet Emerence since I had returned to the school. With a flick of my wrist I had the fluffy stuffed wolf from my mother in hand and I placed it beside Emerence and with another flick I had a protective barrier around the small place where she would play while I got dressed.

"Now you stay here and play with your puppy." I said with a smile as I patted her soft black hair my fingers running though it a bit as I did. I glanced over to the couch and my smile grew a little more.

"Hello Ares, will you watch Emma while I am getting dressed?" I said with a chuckle to the very large black cat that was currently stretched out his amber eyes open just slits till I stood up and Emerence started to whimper. Almost as if on cue Ares was up his tail flicking playfully as he leapt down and nuzzled my daughter. The cat and she had been together since Emerence came to live with me. Ares was around 4 and I had no plans of ever giving him up so I had been very relieved when he had started to care for Emerence.

I grinned as her attention was drawn by the cat and I slipped from the room. Once in my own room I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt and quickly pulled them on as I heard a light knock on the door. I walked out of the room and picked up Emerence, who had pulled herself up to look at the door, and head to the door. With one last look at my rooms I pulled open the door.

"Are you always just on time? It is exactly three o'clock. Come in through Emma is rowdy and want down." I said with a small smile as I moved to usher her in. Emerence was staring critically at Granger.

Once inside I placed Emerence back onto the floor and replaced the spell once more. Granger followed me quietly taking everything in. Of course I knew that would happen. The walls in my living room were a light gray and very dark furniture, dark wood tables and bookcases as well as leather couches and chairs.

"Wow these rooms are huge." Granger finally said after looking around herself for a moment. I chuckled and settled into my normal wing backed chair.

"Well we do tend to spend almost the entire year here. They did add a room for the apprentices, I will show yours in a second. But I thought I would go ahead and explain where everything is first." I said offering my hand out to Granger.

"First is my room. The door next to that is Emerence's room," I started pointing out the two doors that were on the other side of the living room both were dark oak doors. Leading her down the hall a bit "This door here is to your room across for you is the bathroom. I rarely use this one as I have one off of my own room so you have free run of it. And the large archway off of the living room leads to my kitchen. Everything should be labeled but if you can't find anything just ask." I said standing in front of her room.

"So you're giving me free run of your home professor. That doesn't seem like you." She said her voice very clear and light not accusing like I had assumed it would be.

"I am not the ass you all thought I was in school Miss. Granger. This is your home now to, at least for the two years of your apprenticeship. It is only fair that you have a free run of the place. On another note I am no longer your professor so you may call me Severus or Snape whatever you prefer." I muttered softly pushing open the door behind me. "Your stuff should all be in there. You can change everything to your liking. Just be dressed in your apprentice robes and meet me in the living room in about an hour or so for the welcoming feast."

I walked back to the living room as I watched Granger stare at my back for a moment and then turn into her new room. "Well Emerence what do you think?" I asked my daughter as I dropped onto the couch. Emerence turned and gurgled something to me as she tossed her stuffed wolf around, the thing kept coming back every time she threw it. Shaking my head I watched her play for a while longer till a smell came from her and I wrinkled my nose.

With a chuckle scooped her up and tossing her up lightly we walked to her room. Dropping her onto her changing table I grabbed another diaper and some wet wipes and quickly cleaned her up. Then grabbing her brand new emerald green dress and Diaper cover I got her ready for her first meeting with my students.

A knock on the door caused me to jump a little turning around I noticed Granger, looking perfect in her robe. Under the thick apprentice robes she was wearing what looked to be a custom fit silver and orange dress shirt and a pair of black pants, these colors fitting better than the normal red she wore.

"Do you need any help Pro- Severus?" She asked as she tugged at her shirt making it tighten more and I dropped my eyes and pretended to become engrossed in Emerence.

"Can you just watch Em for me while I go change? I already changed her and she should be ready to go. Her toys are in the living room I shouldn't be long." I said as I picked Emerence up and offered her to Granger, who looked startled for a moment and then took her with a smile crossing her face.

After making sure Emerence wasn't going to cry I quickly slipped into my rooms where I opened my closet and started pulling out things. Starting with a pair of my new black pants, though I was already in black jeans I felt like I needed to wear something more formal for the night, then a white shirt and a black vest. The last thing I pulled out was my black formal teaching robes, though I had bought several new thinner ones I felt I should wear this one for some reason.

I slowly dressed watching myself. My long thin fingers easily buttoning the many small buttons on my vest and the arms of my white shirt. Then I tugged my robes on sighing softly at the old me standing in front of me. I ran a hand though my hair and smiled at myself for a moment. The hair showed I wasn't the same as I used to be. Finally I turned and left my room ready for whatever lay in front of me and my daughter.

* * *

**Author Note: I am need of a Beta so anyone willing just say so. So I lied about the students coming in but this chapter took a turn I didn't think it was going to. But here you go.**


	4. Dinner Time Fun

**Author Note: I own nothing recognizable in this story. Other than things you don't recognize everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. Well this is still just a little more stuff about them**.

* * *

"She is so quiet sir." Granger said turning to me as I came out of my room. Emerence was still looking her over carefully but from the look of it offered over her wolf, which didn't look like much but it was a lot. Shaking my head I leaned down to Emerence

"Not normally she just doesn't know you yet. Don't worry she will babble your ear off soon enough. She seems to like you." I said picking her up and magicking her diaper bag to me, normally I wouldn't use one but this evening could range from very short and quiet to long and drawn out, all depending on how chatty Albus wanted to be. "Can you hand her that wolf and then we can be off?" I asked as I started towards the door.

Granger grabbed the toy and handed it toward Emerence who made a grab at it snuggling it close to her chest. Causing us both to chuckle. I smiled softly down at Emerence as I started out of the room, the sound of scurrying feet informed me that Granger was not far behind me.

"For this meal at least you have to sit beside me. After this you may sit with your friends amongst the table. "I said over my shoulder as we both started up the stairs from the dungeons. I kept my pace up one because I knew we would only have a few moments to get into the dining hall before the new students flooded in.

"Severus, is it normal to feel nervous?" Granger asked placing her hand on my arm as we came up in front of the huge doors for the great hall. I turned towards her and shrugged the hand off my arm. Her deep chocolaty eyes were boring holes into my own onyx eyes. For once I didn't see the annoying know-it-all, but a scared apprentice.

"Miss Granger are you the brains of the fall of the Dark Lord really nervous about helping me teach students who only wish they could be you. You must not be as much of a genius as I thought you would be," I started coldly but her eyes continued to bore into me, "take a deep breath. You will be fine." I finished warmer than I had intend to.

Granger looked as if she was about to say something but I heard the doors in the hall open and I grabbed her arm and tugged her as fast as I could move with small baby in my arms. Upon entering I was amazed as usual at the transformation. The ceiling was as usual the sky outside except this time it was lined with candles giving it the eerie look it always had. Glancing at the table the new members sticking out like sore thumbs. Not only because of their apprentice robes but because of their uncertain looks on their faces, obviously nerves were not for Miss Granger alone.

I settled into my seat and placed Emerence into my lap placing a few of her toys in front of her, I could only hope they would keep her entertained for a while. Granger was at least happy to notice that my seat was on the same end as Flitwick, which meant that we were also close to Miss Weasley, so the two of them talked quietly for a moment before Granger took her seat next to me.

A few moments later the doors were burst open as the returning students entered the newly renovated great hall and took their seats at the tables. It was always interesting to see how loud the once quiet room could get as the students returned.

"How many students do you think your house will get this year?" Flitwick said turning to face me as the last of the older students sat and the hat was brought out by Filch.

"Hopefully a few. I don't know how many kids would allow the hat to place them in Slytherin." I said with a shrug.

"Well maybe your houses loss will be Ravenclaw's blessing."

"You wish old man."

A startled sound came from the two girls sitting on either side of us as our playful banter continued. "Is there something wrong you two?" I asked after they both seemed to catch their breath.

Both girls just looked from Flitwick to myself as Minerva entered the room followed by the small frightened students that made up the first years. I grinned to myself as I saw how many students stood before us. Everyone's fear that the war would put an end to Hogwarts was wrong.

Minerva unrolled the parchment that held the names of all the students and started reading off names. As we have done every year Flitwick and I would playfully announce what house we thought the student would be in before the hat gave the final say.

"Do you always do this?" Granger whispered to me as another student was sorted into Slytherin, making the count ten so far. She had startled me which caused me to jump, which in turn startled Emerence- who by this point had started to doze on my lap- who let out a startled cry that I hoped was covered by the hat shouting out Hufflepuff.

I was amazed that I had made it this long with her on my lap and the students not notice. But then again their eyes were all on the center of the stage not the sides where I was sitting. But even as I was contemplating this I saw that Minerva was nearing the end of her list.

"Yes, it is what makes sitting through this year after year bearable. Most of the teachers do it." I said addressing Granger finally as Minerva called out the final student's name. We both watched as the hat contemplated for a moment before adding another Cub to Minerva's house.

* * *

The students eyes all turned slowly as they finished their food and even from where I was sitting I could hear the murmurs. The students were all wondering about the young child who was gleefully drinking from the bottle I was holding. I knew this moment was going to happen but I couldn't help but feel the want to snuggled Emerence closer to me and disappear taking her back to my rooms.

"Ah it seems you have noticed a few large additions and one not so big addition to the staff table. We have four former students that will be apprenticing with a few of our teachers, as you know them I will allow themselves to speak later during your classes. Our other addition is that of Professor Snape's young daughter. She will be around the school and should you see her please remain courteous of our smallest member." Albus said as my eyes bore into him, a smell was once more coming from my daughter but with all the students eyes on me I dare not move.

"Are you coming Granger?" I murmmered into her ear as I grabbed the bag next to me. Albus had finished his speech and the students were all preparing to leave. Granger jumped and looked at me her eyes had a gloss to them, obviously she hadn't been with us mentally for a moment or two. Taking ahold of my now offered arm she stood.

I lead her to the door behind my own. She remained quiet as we walked down the stairs and towards the rooms. "This is the door entrance you used earlier today. There is a second portrait entrance in the hallway near the Slytherin common room as well as our classroom. The password for the moment is Dragon's blood." I said as I waved my hand over the door causing it to open.

* * *

Once inside I pulled off my robes and deposited the bag on the floor taking Emerence into her room for a quick change. The young child's gray eyes were on mine which caused me to smile, despite the memories they brought back.

"So what do you think of Hermione, Em?" I asked cheerfully as I carried her to her bathtub so I could wash her before bed. A small gurgle followed by one of those cheerful laughs only babies could do. "I agree she is much easier to work with when not around her childish friends." I smirked as I covered a wash rag with baby soap and warmed it with wandless magic.

I cleaned Emerence and then made sure to dry her completely, like my own mother did with me I use magic as rarely as possible on her. Quickly placing her in a muggle diaper, this one with Winnie the Pooh on it, and bounced her lightly in my arms earning me more giggles. As I wandered back into her room I snuggled her closer. The days where it was just me and her all day were over, starting the following Monday I would be dealing with Dunderhead students for part or most of the day. I was already dreading it.

I grabbed a black onesie and carefully pulled it over her head and clasped the clasps on the bottom. Moving to the rocking chair I settled into it and begun rocking. This was a nightly ritual for the two of us. Sometimes it would include a bottle other times it was just the two of us. I rocked her back and forth a small song on my lips as I watched Emerence's eyes begin to droop and then finally close all together. I continued to rock for a few minutes longer and then move over to place her in the crib placing her stuffed animal next to her head. Leaning down I placed a kiss on her head and then turned and strolled out of the room turning the lights off as I went.

* * *

Upon exiting I noticed that Granger was sitting in one of my armchairs book in hand. With a glance at the clock I was amazed to notice that she was up still.

"Late night Miss. Granger?" I asked as I walked over to grab my robes before going to my own room for the night.

"No well yes. I just wanted to say a few things. One thank you for taking me on and letting me meet your daughter. Second if I can call you Severus perhaps you should call me Hermione." She said turning from her Potions book she held in her hand.

"Perhaps that can be arranged Miss Granger. But anything else you would like to discuss can wait until the morning. It is rather late and this is one of the few nights Em laid down without a fuss." I said as I begun to unbutton the sleeves of my shirt as I pushed open my door. "There is no need to thank me either. Remember to turn the light out when you go to bed." I added shutting my door snuggly behind me.

Once on the other side I slid down the wall my head leaning against it for a moment. Pushing my white sleeves I looked down. Though faded the dark mark was still on my wrist, no amount of magic or alterations had done anything to it. This was one of the last things reminding me why I was the least capable person of not only raising a child but having one of the Golden Trio in my home.

What had Andi and Albus been thinking? Andi by writing all her parental rights off and Albus for putting someone so respected into my hand. However was I going to make this all work out?

* * *

**Author Note: I love more than anything to write the scenes between Severus and Emerence. They warm all of my heart. Also I know I know Severus appears much nicer remember this is after the war, and also AU, he can be a little nicer. It was so much fun working on this chapter which is why it came out fast.**


End file.
